


Вонзи язык в моё голое сердце

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация автора.<br/>Маэдрос и Фингон наслаждаются неспешным утром в постели. Или только пытаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вонзи язык в моё голое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plunge your tongue to my barestript heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897197) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



В такое раннее утро спешить было совсем некуда, но Финдекано чувствовал себя слишком взбудораженным, чтоб спать.

Он потянулся, сбивая ногами простыни; рассветные лучи ласкали его обнажённое тело, и всё в нём пело и мурлыкало в неге.

Кто-то медленно проследил длинным пальцем линию вдоль его позвоночника и прильнул сзади всем телом, и Финдекано вздрогнул.

— Проснулся? — в его ухо вкрался тихий шёпот. — Ну надо же, а.

Финдекано развернулся лицом к Майтимо — тот наблюдал за ним с расслабленной улыбкой — и его сердце застучало с бешеной скоростью, как и прошлой ночью.

— Да уж, хватит спать, — проговорил он, и Майтимо втянул его в неторопливый поцелуй.

— Ты как? — спросил Майтимо, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Бодрячком, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Финдекано, но ясные глаза Майтимо были серьёзны.

— Ну… я к тому, что… тебе не…

— Майтимо, — закатил глаза Финдекано. — Я тебе не хрупкая дева. — Ему было немножко больно, но эта боль была сладка.

— Ну, ты ведь…

— Никто никогда в жизни не считал меня хрупким!

— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что не…

— Майтимо. Такой трепетный, ты меньше меня возбуждаешь. — Финдекано оседлал кузена, придавив его руки к изголовью. — Я тебе не нежная фиалка. Забыл что ли, как я тебя завалил в поединке вчера?

— Только потому, что я отвлёкся, — запротестовал обездвиженный Майтимо…, но судя по реакции его тела, он вовсе не возражал. — Волосы в хвост завязал, без туники, ты…

— Как и все другие бойцы, ага…

— Я просто не мог сосредоточиться…

— Ну, это точно твой прокол, не мой, — Финдекано триумфально поцеловал Майтимо. — И это я не говорю о том, что всегда побеждаю тебя в стрельбе.

— Очень честно, — отозвался Майтимо, — как ты еще одолеешь врага с таким крохотным росточком и маленьким размахом.

— Клевета! — возмущённо воскликнул Финдекано, резко дёрнув Майтимо за волосы. — Зависть к моим достижениям тебе не идёт.

— Финьо, да побудь серьёзным хоть секунду и послушай…

Финдекано нахмурился.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз спросишь меня, в порядке ли я, клянусь…

— Я просто хочу быть уверен. Ты впервые…

— О, Эру! — Финдекано вырвался и распластался на спине, страдальчески прикрыв рукой глаза. — Да-да-да! Слушайте все! Когда-то я был сильным, бодрым и полным жизни — о да! — и даже ходил на своих двоих, но вот я позволил своему кузену трахнуть меня в задницу, и теперь…

— Финьо! — Майтимо, смеясь, закрыл ему ладонью рот и прижал к постели. — Т-с-с, извращенец!

Финдекано с задором отбивался и одержал верх, обхватив ногами талию Майтимо и перевернув его. Они затеяли шутливую борьбу, хохоча.

— Значит, извращенец? — с блеском в глазах требовательно спросил Финдекано. — А ведь это ты…

Стена громыхнула глухим ударом, будто кто-то с другой стороны кинул в неё сапог. Затем раздался громкий и раздражённый голос Тьелькормо:

— А можно потише? Сиськи Варды, да ещё даже не рассвело!

Они замерли, но потом Финдекано продолжил смеяться, правда, тихо. Майтимо высвободился и лежал, глядя в потолок; казалось, он хотел выглядеть так, как будто сгорает от стыда, но у него не получалось.

— Какие слухи пойдут, а… — произнёс Финдекано мечтательно, кутаясь в простыни, которые он медленно вытягивал из-под Майтимо. — Наследник самого Феанаро. Дебоширит с любовником на рассвете.

— Не шути так, — ответил Майтимо, но тут заметил, что из-под него утаскивают последнюю простынку. — Э-э-эй!

Финдекано, укутанный в простыни, оценивающе рассматривал его, окидывая взором всё его длинное обнажённое тело. Светлая кожа казалась позолоченной в утренних лучах, волосы, дико и свободно рассыпавшиеся по плечам, горели, как сам рассвет.

— Ты такой отвратительный, — нежно сказал Финдекано.

Майтимо сузил глаза, Финдекано пробила дрожь предвкушения.

— Отвратительный? — тихо повторил Майтимо. — Кажется, ночью кое-кто так не думал, — Он принялся стягивать простыни с Финдекано, и тот, сопротивляясь для виду, очень скоро предстал обнажённым перед голодным взглядом серых глаз кузена.

— И что ж ты всё это скрывал от глаз моих? — губы Майтимо растянулись в медленной улыбке.

— А может, я хотел, чтоб ты потрудился… ради этого, — дразняще ответил Финдекано, отодвигаясь подальше.

— Вот ещё, ни за что, — ответил Майтимо, просовывая ладонь под его бедро и притягивая к себе. — Ты просто ненасытен.

Финдекано попытался изобразить на своём лице негодование, подсмотренное на лице брата. — Это ты сейчас назвал меня слишком доступным?

— Ага.

Майтимо перевернул его на спину, и Финдекано охотно поддался, обвив его шею руками:

— Да я переживу.

— Ты уверен, что ты… — после того, как они перестали целоваться, вновь начал Майтимо, и Финдекано высвободился, досадливо выдохнув.

— Опять? О, нет! — он легонько укусил Майтимо за губу. — Перестань уже трястись, Майтимо, и трахни меня.

— Ты… — Майтимо удручённо вздохнул и прижал его к кровати. — Ты меня с ума сводишь, Финьо.

— Я знаю, — счастливо отозвался Финдекано и прикрыл глаза, пока Майтимо размечал его шею следами зубов — верный знак того, что привычная сдержанность Майтимо покорилась его первобытным инстинктам. — Ой, нет, — нежно проговорил он, — ой, спасите-помогите, мой мерзкий кузен сейчас меня обесчестит.

С озорной ухмылкой он раздвинул ноги, и Майтимо со стоном опустился между ними. Дыхание у Финдекано перехватило, когда он почувствовал возбуждённый член Майтимо, упирающийся ему между ног, голова Финдекано откинулась на подушки, и он задохнулся стоном.

— Ох, пожалуйста, Майтимо, внутрь…

Майтимо целовал его шею, упорно сдерживаясь, даже когда Финдекано отчаянно прижался к нему.

— Ты уверен? Ночью я тебе не особенно-то давал спуску…

— Да, Майтимо.

Переводя дыхание, Майтимо проговорил:

— Мне стоит…

— Ну давай уже, ну пожалуйста, — Финдекано понимал, что бесстыдно выпрашивает, но ему было наплевать. Ему казалось, он сейчас просто умрёт от возбуждения, если не почувствует Майтимо внутри себя. Внутри него с ночи было ещё скользко, и Майтимо толкнулся в него… медленно, слишком медленно… и Финдекано громко и несдержанно застонал.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Майтимо, целуя его. — Осторожней.

Он начал двигаться в размеренном ритме, покрывая поцелуями грудь и шею Финдекано, вокруг которых его волосы струились, как красно-золотой водопад. И Финдекано подумал, что от всех этих чувств он сейчас просто умрёт.

— Майтимо, Майтимо, — он задыхался, — ох, ещё…

— Да, Финьо… я да… ты такой красивый, Финдекано, я просто не могу… — с любовью шептал Майтимо, и Финдекано, стиснув его плечи, пропал, совсем пропал.

***

Финдекано растянулся на кровати, положив голову на живот Майтимо, удовлетворенный и сонный. Майтимо рассеянно играл с выбившимися из кос Финдекано прядями и был непривычно расслабленным и мягким, словно с его плеч свалился привычный камень настороженности и напряжения.

— Таким ты мне нравишься больше всего, — сказал Финдекано, утыкаясь носом в гладкий живот.

Майтимо улыбнулся, накручивая волосы Финдекано на свой палец:

— Голым и удовлетворённым?

— Угу. И счастливым.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Майтимо и увлёк Финдекано в тягучий поцелуй.

— Осторожно, — сказал Финдекано, прерывая поцелуй. — Ты опять меня заводишь.

Майтимо шутливо застонал и уронил голову на изголовье кровати.

— Финдекано, меня на тебя не хватит!

— Надеюсь, что хватит, — заявил Финдекано, обвиваясь вокруг тела Майтимо. — У меня ещё оч-ч-чень много на тебя желаний.

— Неужели?

— Ты даже не представляешь…

Майтимо скользнул рукой по телу Финдекано так, что тот задрожал.

— Ну, у меня есть парочка подозрений…

— Ох… Нельо…

…Майтимо прекратил целовать шею Финдекано и покосился на запертую дверь.

— Да не может быть!

Кто-то барабанил в неё.

— Если ты уже закончил, то мне нужны твои наручи, Нельо!

— А если нет? — вздохнул Майтимо и попытался подняться, но Финдекано повис на нём и зашептал:

— Даже не думай!

— Айнур побери, Нельо, я и так дал тебе кучу времени, — в дверь шарахнули со всей дури. — Ты сказал, что я могу их взять, так просто передай мне их и всё.

— А что случилось с твоими? — Майтимо выпутался из объятий Финдекано и, натянув штаны, встал и стал рассеянно рыться в шкафу.

— С моими случилась Ириссэ, — голос за дверью был очень заведённым. — Передай Финдекано, что его семейка — это просто тридцать три несчастья.

— Ты чудо-собеседник, Тьелько, — лениво отозвался Финдекано. — Кстати, что с колчаном, который я тебе одолжил?

— Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые не готов услышать, — раздалось в ответ.

Финдекано наморщил нос.

— О чём это он, во имя Валар?

Майтимо нашёл свои наручи и бросил взгляд на кузена.

— Прикройся.

Финдекано скорчил в ответ гримасу и прикрыл наготу простынкой.

— О да, очень изящно, — пробормотал Майтимо, подходя к двери.

— Ты никого не обдуришь, — заявил Тьелькормо, как только Майтимо открыл дверь. — Сомневаюсь, что даже родители верят, что вы двое тут просто болтаете о политике всю ночь. Только не с такими… звуками, — Он с намёком покосился на брата. — Финдекано обожает грязные разговорчики во время сам знаешь чего?

— Да пошёл ты, — невозмутимо откликнулся Финдекано с кровати.

— Да, Тьелько, иди уже, — с нажимом сказал Майтимо, пытаясь захлопнуть дверь перед ухмыляющимся лицом брата.

— Нельо!

Тьелькормо с хохотом скользнул прочь, увидев, что в холл вбежали две лёгкие рыжеволосые фигурки.

— Удачи, братец!

— О Эру, — беспомощно произнёс Майтимо, облепленный двумя младшими братьями.

— Нельо! Финдарато устраивает охоту, — говорил Телуфинвэ, проталкиваясь мимо него в комнату и уже взгромоздившись на стол. — Можно нам?

Питьяфинвэ просочился в комнату вслед за близнецом и уселся на подоконник, болтая ногами. Обоим было наплевать на разобранную постель и голого кузена на ней.

— Папа говорит, можно, если с нами пойдёт кто-то из вас.

Майтимо со вздохом почесал в затылке.

— А вы можете пойти с Тьелько?

— Он не пойдёт с Финдарато, — ответил Питьо, пиная стену. — Он говорит, Финдарато такой медлительный. Они с Ириссэ пойдут одни.

— Ну как всегда, — произнёс Финдекано, садясь на постели в поисках туники. — Мы можем пойти с вами, Майтимо, да?

— Думаю, да, — безропотно согласился Майтимо. — Хотя мне придётся охотиться с копьём, раз Тьелько забрал мои наручи…

— Ты великолепно владеешь копьём, — ухмыльнулся Финдекано, и Майтимо вперил в него негодующий взгляд. Но близнецы ничего не заметили, воодушевлённо болтая о предстоящей охоте.

— Ну, идите собирайтесь, и мы вас догоним, — наконец сказал Майтимо, выпроваживая младших братьев за дверь. — Встретимся на конюшнях через час.

— Ур-р-рааа! — восторженный возглас Питьо взмыл в воздух, и Тельво, схватив того за руку, утащил из комнаты. — Увидимся!

Майтимо со вздохом закрыл дверь и уныло повернулся к кузену.

— М-да, спокойный день в постели нам не светит.

Финдекано захохотал, одеваясь.

— Да ты что, всерьёз надеялся на это? В этом-то дурдоме?

— В следующий раз можем попробовать у тебя, — сказал Майтимо, без особой надежды, и Финдекано засмеялся уже открыто.

— И любоваться на осуждающую стариковскую физиономию Турно за завтраком? Нет, спасибо. Только потому, что он ухаживает за этой милой ваниарской девицей…

— А ты был бы счастливее, если б я был милой ваниарской девушкой? — спросил Майтимо с лёгкой улыбкой. — Был бы?

— Не глупи, Майтимо, — порывисто отозвался Финдекано. — Маленькая сладкая ваниарочка никогда не сможет оттрахать меня до потери сознания, как ты. Где мой второй сапог?

— Ты меня загонишь в гроб, Финдекано, — сказал Майтимо, поймав Финдекано в объятия и увлекая в быстрый поцелуй.

— Надеюсь, что нет! — Финдекано весь сиял. — Наоборот, это ты будешь моей смертью, животное! — Но посмотрев на огорчённое лицо Майтимо, он засмеялся:

— Да шучу я, Майтимо. А вообще… если уж умирать, то я б хотел умереть от любви к тебе.

— Пусть никогда-никогда этого не случится, — сказал Майтимо и поцеловал Финдекано ещё раз, прежде чем отпустить его.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Я написала это, чтобы поддержать себя в депрессии, вызванной страданиями Маэдроса и всеми этими смертями и слезами в Белерианде. Потому здесь только счастливый флафф и порно!  
> 1\. Я в точности не уверена, как называть близнецов, потому я использую их отцовские имена, чтоб не называть их Амбарто и Амбарусса (поскольку я люблю называть «Амбарусса» их обоих).
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Название части, как и всегда, взято автором из стихотворения Уитмена – на этот раз это «Песня о себе», которую, в переводе К. Чуковского, можно прочитать здесь: http://www.lib.ru/POEZIQ/UITMEN/uitmen_i.txt.


End file.
